Celloween: A FLIGHT OUT OF CELL/Transcript
(Open on an outside shot of a hanger and then shows a man named Jackie Englund inside holding a gun and panting, surrounded by a bunch of bullet casings on the floor) WES: And here's George to tell us about the situation in Nicky Town! GEORGE: Thank you, Wes! It is a regular Invasion of the Body Snatchers down here! In this Land of the Dead, who knows what Psycho is causing this massacre? From Dusk Till Dawn from Crystal Lake to Elm Street, nobody is being Left Behind! If this Hellraiser slithers into your town, we suggest you Run Like Hell, find a Cabin In the Woods...and if anyone comes knocking, make you Let the Right One In...or you'll be Dead By Dawn! (Cell crashes in through the ceiling, causing Jackie to scream and begins to open fire on the bio-android, with the bullets merely bouncing off Cell's chest. This goes on until Jackie runs out of ammo and Cell is not directly in front of him.) JACKIE ENGLUND: Oh, shi-- (slips on the bullet casings on the floor and fall down) (Cell stomps on Jackie's chest and stabs him with his tail) GEORGE: Though there have been no eyewitnesses of the monster so far, here is a composite sketch of what our top experts believe the monster to look like! (the TV shows a very Freddy/Jason-like picture before Cell puts his foot through the screen) CELL: Goddamn 24-hour news cycle. (the camera shows a mother and son, Erin and Damien respectively, hiding nearby under a table, with the mother whimpering in fear) Hmm? (turns around towards the table) Mmm. Yeah... (starts walking over to the table) I want to play a game! ("Celloween: A FLIGHT OUT OF CELL" appears on the screen) (Cut to Erin and Damien running away for their lives while Cell calmly walks after them. Damien then trips and falls on the floor.) DAMIEN: I twisted my ankle! (cut to Erin, now carrying Damien, running outside of the hanger until she trips on a slab and falls on the floor) ERIN: Ah! I twisted MY ankle! (seeing an open opportunity, Cell jumps into the air and prepares to drop down with his tail, with Erin and Damien helplessly prepares for the worst...) KRILLIN: Not today! (Erin and Damien suddenly disappear before Cell's tail hits the ground. Cell looks up and sees Krillin holding Erin and Damien in the air.) CELL: Ah, Krillin! My arch-nemesis! KRILLIN: Cell, you fiend! We meet at last! Again! ERIN: Thank you for saving me! You're so brave and attractive! DAMIEN: Will you be my new daddy? KRILLIN: Listen, I know you both just lost a husband and a father, and you need to fill that void, but I have eyes for another! Now, go! ERIN: Okay! DAMIEN: I love you, new daddy! (both he and Erin run off) CELL: Now, we shall battle! (Cell starts attacks Krillin, with Krillin dodging every one of his attacks) KRILLIN: It's no use, Cell! I've studied all your moves! CELL: Curse you! KRILLIN: Now, for my ultimate technique! SOLAR FLARE! (blinds Cell with the Solar Flare technique as an airplane takes off in the sky, with Krillin hanging onto the bottom) DAMIEN: We on a plane, mama! KRILLIN: (thinking) Wait, that's not my ultimate attack. I thought the Kienza--'' ''(out loud) ''Aw, goddamn it! Every time! ''(inside the airplane, Cell's tail suddenly stabs through the ceiling and causes Erin to scream) KRILLIN: I said not today! (flies forward and tackles Cell, pushing the bio-android back on the wing of the plane) How? How did you best my penultimate technique? CELL: ...I blinked. KRILLIN: Oh, that'd do it. Well then, let's see how you handle my ulti-- Ah! (Cell punches him straight through the wall of the plane, with his head sticking out on the other side) DAMIEN: Are you okay, new daddy? KRILLIN: (speaks gibberish) DAMIEN: What'd you say? KRILLIN: I said... (speaks gibberish) (Halloweened Count: 1) (Cell is seen landing on the other wing of the plane and starts approaching Krillin) CELL: Well, Krillin... It seems that even in your wildest dreams...you still can't measure up. KRILLIN: Wh... What are you saying? CELL: I'm saying...wake up. KRILLIN: Wh... What? CELL: (grabs Krillin's head) I said... (cut over to Kame House) PICCOLO: Wake up! KRILLIN: (wakes up) Ah! Oh, man... I had the craziest dream; Cell was there! PICCOLO: Well, the androids are here! ANDROID 17: Yo. KRILLIN: Aaaah! END